


Мокрое дело

by Argee_Lince



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А может быть, Шварц на самом деле не обладают никакими паранормальными способностями?<br/>Соавтор - Syberian (Hidaka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мокрое дело

– Вайс, у вас есть новое задание! – привычно пробубнил голос с тёмного экрана. – Ваша цель – Брэдли Кроуфорд, лидер ОПГ Шварц и начальник охраны Такатори Рэйдзи...  
– Такатори шинэ!!! – машинально отозвался Айя.  
– Охотники Света, – упрямо продолжал гнуть свою линию Персия, – отправляйтесь по следу этой Твари Тьмы, и пусть он не увидит завтрашнего дня!  
Экран погас. Теперь, согласно устоявшейся традиции, должна была заскрипеть лесенка в подвал, после чего под цоканье каблучков, начиная со стройных ножек, появлялась прекрасная Леди в Алом. Однако сегодня традиция была грубо нарушена.  
Лесенка, правда, таки заскрипела. После чего вместо бодрого стука раздалось приглушённое дребезжание, и взглядам обалдевших Вайс предстало НЕЧТО. Нахохленное, взъерошенное, насквозь промокшее, со слипшимися в сосульки волосами, оно оставляло за собой мокрые следы, безвозвратно уничтожая наведённый Бомбейцем идеальный порядок. С НЕЧТО натекла изрядная лужа, прежде чем оно смогло разлепить смёрзшиеся губы и насморочным голосом просипеть:  
– Байс, бы бзе учаздбуеде?  
– Ч-что? – выдавил побледневший Ёджи. Айина ладонь поползла к рукояти катаны, Оми потянулся за арбалетом, а Кэн нервно сжал и разжал когти.  
– Я збраживаю, – с раздражением повторило НЕЧТО, – бы бзе учаздбуеде? – и оно извлекло из-за пазухи папку, промокшую не меньше, чем оно само. Папку с трудом, но признали: именно в ней обычно носила оперативку красавица Мэнкс.  
– А Мэнкс сегодня не придёт? – ляпнул Кэн. Существо смерило его бешеным взглядом.  
– Да это же и есть Мэнкс! – осенило Ёджи. – Любовь моя, ты с каждым днём всё прекраснее!  
Мэнкс обожгла его ещё более яростным взглядом, швырнула папку ему в лицо и удалилась, гордо задрав подбородок и продолжая оставлять мокрые следы.  
Балинеза спас Оми: он успел сбить брошенную папку болтом из арбалета. Айя невозмутимо подобрал её с пола и начал изучать содержимое. Вайс замерли в благоговейном молчании. Через несколько минут Абиссинец оторвался от оперативки и оглядел боевых товарищей:  
– Действовать будем так...

* * *

На улице Вайс попали под дождь. Точнее, под Дождь. А если быть совсем точным – под ДОЖДЬ. С неба лило сплошным потоком, Вайс мгновенно промокли до нитки, не успев даже дойти до машины. Поскольку сиденья были кожаными и не промокали, вода свободно стекала на пол и вскоре образовала небольшое озерцо, в котором Бомбеец радостно бултыхал ногами.  
– Какая, однако, жалость, – задумчиво проговорил Ёджи, – что ласты и акваланг совсем не сочетаются с черным плащом...  
Представив себе Ёджи в плаще, ластах и акваланге, Оми прыснул в кулачок, а рациональный Кэн трезво заметил:  
– Тебе ж воды в дыхательную трубку натечёт сразу, придурок...  
Айя возвёл очи горе, призывая небеса в свидетели своей кротости, и утопил педаль газа. Та утонула с громким бульканьем. Машина пофырчала мотором, нехотя тронулась с места, проехала пару кварталов... и умерла. Кэн моментально понял, в чём дело:  
– У неё ж весь мотор водой залит! Она, видимо, совсем не предназначена для подводной охоты... Так что считайте, что мы временно без колёс.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – медленно поинтересовался Абиссинец, ненавязчиво поглаживая рукоять катаны.  
Кэн ощутимо уменьшился в размерах.  
– Ну... есть же общественный транспорт... в конце концов... – пролепетал он. – Как-то же на нём люди ездят...  
– Угу, – согласно закивал Ёджи. – Особенно с оружием и на миссию. Вот прям-таки кажный божий день туда-сюда мотаются.  
– Ну и что нам теперь, пешком идти? – раздражённо парировал Кэн. – Дня за три точно доберёмся. Девицы за это время кота до смерти затискают, тётушку Момоэ до инфаркта доведут, магазин по кирпичику на сувениры разнесут. А клиент, не будь дурак, смоется.  
Айя в диалог не вмешивался. Взор его, обращённый к вывеске пункта проката велосипедов, постепенно обретал всё большую глубину и задумчивость.  
– А ведь у велосипеда нет мотора, который может заглохнуть, – почти нежно произнёс он. Вайс в ужасе уставились на лидера, голос которого с каждым словом становился всё ласковее. – И дорога займёт всего часа два-три...  
– Именно, – в тон ему пропел Ёджи. – Вот только за аренду велосипедов принято платить, причём, как назло, деньгами, которых мы с собой на миссию не взяли.  
– Даже с учётом погоды, полчаса до «Конэко», полчаса обратно, – жёстко обрубил Айя.  
– Короче, к утру будем у клиента, – с кислой миной подытожил Кэн.  
– Значит, к утру, – Фудзимия потряс головой, выливая воду из ушей. – Если не проторчим здесь ещё хрен знает сколько, жалуясь на судьбу. Идём.  
По зрелом размышлении непосредственно в магазин решили запустить Оми: он маленький, с него натечёт меньше, и так после Мэнкс ещё не всё высохло. Денег в кассе оказалось достаточно, поэтому в ближайшие два с половиной часа Вайс дружно осознавали, какой проникновенности и какого накала страстей может достигнуть любовь человека к велосипеду. Проняло даже невозмутимого Абиссинца: слезая на землю, он загнул что-то такое про противоестественные родственные отношения своего велосипеда с Такатори Рэйдзи и его матушкой, а также про загадочное, но несомненное участие всего великого племени велосипедов в размножении и деторождении представителей почтенной семьи Такатори, что Ёджи восхищённо зааплодировал.  
Айя взглядом впечатал Балинеза в стену, открыл дверь и чеканным шагом вошёл в парадную. Вайс несмело потянулись следом.

* * *

На лестничной площадке перед нужным этажом устроили экстренный военный совет: поскольку пришли несколько позже расчётного времени, план действий надо было менять.  
– Давайте аккуратно взломаем замок, спрячемся в его квартире, а когда он войдёт... – предложил Оми, выразительно взмахнув арбалетом.  
– А если он дома? – резонно возразил Кудо. – Он не обязан ждать, пока мы на вело... всё, всё, Айя, молчу! Но в такое время суток, – Ёджи выразительно взглянул на свои часы, – он действительно может быть дома.  
– Тогда ещё проще, – хмыкнул Кэн. – Дверь снести, клиента... – и он выразительно выпустил когти.  
– А если его всё-таки нет? – сегодня Ёджи явно был «за медведя». – Что он скажет, а главное – сделает, когда увидит вместо аккуратной двери рваную дыру размером в ширину надёжных Сибирячьих плеч? Хорошо, если просто уйдёт ночевать к соседям...  
– Не уйдёт, – Айя выразительно похлопал рукоять катаны. Ёджи поднял руки:  
– Всё, сдаюсь. Значит, выламываем дверь, а потом – по обстоятельствам? Тогда жалко, что Кэн тут в длину не поместится!  
– Я-то тут при чём? – насторожился Хидака.  
– Как «при чём»? – возмутился Ёджи. – Знаешь, какой из твоей чугунной башки таран выйдет! Эй, Кэн, я не клиент, клиент там! – и Ёджи с хохотом рванул к квартире клиента.  
Вайс выстроились у лифта, Кэн отошёл к противоположной стенке, чтоб с разбегу высадить дверь... и не успел: дверь открылась сама.  
На пороге стоял высокий темноволосый американец, по ориентировке известный Охотникам Света как Брэдли Кроуфорд. Он был одет в мягкий домашний халат, в одной его руке дымилась чашка кофе, в другой – недокуренная сигарета. Он белозубо улыбнулся Вайс и приветливо кивнул:  
– Проходите, господа. Я вас ждал.  
– А мы Вас убивать пришли, – растерянно пискнул Оми из-за спины Абиссинца.  
– Об этом я тоже знаю, – кивнул Кроуфорд. – Чего бы ещё я мог от вас ждать?  
– Что ты знаешь о группе Вайс? – нахмурился Фудзимия.  
Брэдли Кроуфорд не знал о группе Вайс ничего. Но он был не просто негодяем – на несчастье Охотников Света и вопреки всем законам жанра он был умным негодяем. И понимал, что ковать железо надо, пока оно горячо. Он не стал с демоническим хохотом объяснять Вайс, что ждёт их всего-то минут десять – с тех пор, как услышал подозрительный шум на лестнице и просмотрел данные камер слежения. Не стал размахивать пистолетом и поднимать шум – всё равно вынырнувшие с улицы мальчишки были сейчас не в состоянии предпринять что-то действительно опасное для бывшего боксёра и работника американских спецслужб. Ему просто нужна была информация о новых врагах. Поэтому он мягко ответил:  
– Мальчик мой, я знаю о Вайс гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. И поэтому не могу увидеть в вас достойных противников, как бы я ни старался. Хотите маленькое пророчество? Вы со мной не справитесь. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
– Ты видишь будущее? – изумился Ёджи.  
Кроуфорд понял, что упускать такой шанс нельзя, и многозначительно улыбнулся.  
– Как знать, – неопределённо заметил он. – Да, кстати: раз уж с убийством сегодня ничего не выйдет – может быть, вы не откажетесь от моего гостеприимства? Я думаю, вам не повредит принять горячую ванну, просушить вещи и выпить чаю, а возможно, и чего-нибудь покрепче. Проходите, – и он посторонился, пропуская Вайс в квартиру.  
Первым решился Ёджи. Он прошёл в прихожую, сбросил мокрую обувь и обернулся к Брэду:  
– Кто тут что говорил про ванну?  
– Ванная там – любезно указал Кроуфорд. – К сожалению, я не запасся одеждой, которую вы могли бы надеть, пока сохнет ваша собственная. Но, надеюсь, мы придумаем что-нибудь.

* * *

Через полчаса, когда в ванной полоскался Кэн, Айя разве что не ногами утрамбовывал шмотки всех четверых в стиральную машину, а Ёджи, ограничившийся намотанным на бёдра полотенцем, и Оми, утонувший в запасном халате хозяина квартиры, уже сидели в тёплой комнате, наливаясь горячим чаем, в дверь позвонили. Извинившись перед гостями, Кроуфорд пошёл открывать.  
– Шульдих? – раздался его удивлённый голос. – Разве я тебя вызывал?  
– Можешь считать, что я уловил твои мысли, наполненные горячим желанием меня лицезреть, – ответили ему. – И не только меня. Фарф, заходи.  
– В дополнение к провидцу – ещё и телепат? – испуганно шепнул старшему товарищу Оми. – Кажется, на сей раз мы влипли по-крупному.  
– И не из таких передряг выбирались, – улыбнулся подростку Ёджи, хотя у самого на душе давно кошки скребли. Ага, Персия и Мэнкс.  
Разумеется, никаких телепатов не было и в помине. Просто Кроуфорд, поняв, что к нему сейчас заявятся незваные гости, не откладывая, на всякий случай позвонил коллегам. А теперь коллеги – тоже умные негодяи – банально ему подыгрывали, поскольку Шварц давно и хорошо сработались и понимали друг друга с полуслова, полувзгляда и полужеста.  
В комнату вошёл Кэн, одетый в мягкие домашние брюки Кроуфорда и его же тёплый свитер. Следом за ним ввалилась весьма примечательная парочка. Один – долговязый, апельсиново-рыжий, с широкой улыбкой на наглой морде, второй – беловолосый, одноглазый и весь покрытый бинтами и шрамами.  
– Прошу любить и жаловать, – отрекомендовал Брэдли. – Шульдих, мой первый помощник, – он указал на рыжего.  
– ... и Фарфарелло, наш штатный псих и маньяк, – подхватил Шульдих, усаживая беловолосого в уголке. Кэн вздрогнул, поймав бешеный высверк жёлтого глаза, и предпочёл сесть поближе к остальным Вайс.  
Он не знал, что на самом деле Фарфарелло был существом мягким и застенчивым. Просто однажды мальчишку изуродовали в уличной драке, этим и объяснялся его жутковатый внешний вид. С тех пор бедолага ещё и остановился в умственном развитии, так и оставшись навеки десятилетним. Теперь бедный «псих и маньяк» сидел там, куда его ткнули, и мучительно размышлял, не слишком ли его испугались новые друзья шефа, и нельзя ли поближе познакомиться вот с этим, с каштановыми волосами – судя по лицу, он тут самый добрый. Впрочем, пока что его никто не дёргал, так что одноглазый сидел и вертел в руках любимую игрушку: крашеный металлической краской деревянный нож, в точности имитирующий индейскую наваху. Разумеется, настоящего оружия никто бы ему не дал: Шварц сентиментально любили своего «маньяка» и заботились о нём.  
В комнату вошёл Айя, который, как и Ёджи, не стал мудрить с одеждой. Шульдих ухмыльнулся:  
– Ну что, все в сборе?  
– Пожалуй, – кивнул Кроуфорд. – Не знаешь, где Наги?  
– Как обычно, сохнет над компьютером, – фыркнул Шульдих. И язвительно добавил: – Всё пытается управляющие коды Министерства Обороны вскрыть.  
– Разве это возможно? – в глазах Оми вспыхнул профессиональный интерес.  
– Я в этом не разбираюсь, – высокомерно объявил рыжий. – Кстати, Брэд, Фарфа надо кормить. Фарф, ты предпочтёшь сырое мясо с кровью – или сегодня у тебя более миролюбивые вкусы?  
Убеждённый вегетарианец Фарфарелло кинул на него жалобно-беспомощный взгляд – истолкованный Вайсами как кровожадный.  
– Ладно, – сжалился Шульдих. – Щас чего-нибудь сотворю, – и смылся на кухню. Брэд последовал за ним – чтобы позаботиться о еде и об очередной порции чая для замёрзших котят. Разумеется, в кухне он подробно изложил помощнику ситуацию. Тот с трудом удержался от смеха.  
– Ладно, пусть и вправду думают, что мы паранормы – больше бояться будут. Значит так, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Ты – провидец, я, как я успел подслушать, телепат. Из Фарфа придётся делать маньяка, а Наги... ну, крутой хакер – это понятно, не обязательно говорить, что он на компе только и делает, что ДУМу думает и КВАКу квакает. А ещё?  
– Можно заявить, что он владеет телекинезом, – предложил Брэд.  
– Ух, поразвлекаемся! – радостно потёр ладошки Шульдих.  
И оба заговорщика вернулись в комнату. Тарелку для «психа» Шульдих старательно прикрывал от Вайс – а то не дай бог, увидят, что на ней лежит какой-то немудрёный салатик.  
– Как всё-таки здорово, – Шульдих плюхнулся на мягкий ковёр у ног Оми и Ёджи, – собраться вот так, с коллегами-киллерами, посидеть, чайку попить, байки потравить... Вот вам какая из ваших жертв больше всего запомнилась?  
– Наши миссии засекречены, – буркнул Айя.  
– Да брось! Я же не спрашиваю о ваших планах на будущее! Тем более, что у нас своё бюро точных прогнозов, – он кинул взгляд на шефа. – А если кто-то из нас задумает сдать другую команду полиции – то придётся колоться, откуда и при каких обстоятельствах узнали о чужих мелких грешках. Невыгодно, не так ли? Если вы стесняетесь – я могу начать первым.  
– Ну начинай, – прищурился Абиссинец.  
Бойкий на язык Шульдих немедленно наплёл с десяток баек, в которых не было ни слова правды – но постоянно встречалось «Брэд заранее знал, что..», «Тут я заглянул в его тупую башку, и...», «Мы еле оттащили Фарфа от трупа – он уже что-то от него отъел...» или «И тут Наги надоел весь этот балаган, он взял и приложил этих уродов бетонной плитой!» Рыжий ухитрился затрепать бедных Вайс до такого состояния, что у них постепенно развязались языки. Конечно, Охотники Света в речах были сдержаннее – однако Шварц, по крайней мере, установили их кодовые имена, методы работы и кучу прочих мелких полезностей.  
Часа через два одежда Вайс была приведена в порядок, и гости поспешили распрощаться. Шульдих любезно предложил подбросить их вместе с велосипедами до пункта проката. Героический Фудзимия хотел отказаться, но взглянул в добрые глаза своих напарников – и мгновенно передумал. Тем более, что, как он рассудил, пункт проката велосипедов – это все-таки ещё не «Конэко».  
Ливень уже стих, посему распрощавшись со Шварцом, Вайс благополучно доплелись до дома. Бомбеец моментально помчался докладываться Персии. Причём расписал историю в таких красках, что Персия не на шутку испугался за Вайс: геройские Охотники Света попали в тщательно спланированную засаду, на них там напал стр-р-рашный одноглазый маньяк, которому помогал телекинетик. Вайс героически сопротивлялись, но попали в плен, где их допрашивал телепат, свободно читающий их мысли. Вайс сумели сбежать, но во время погони пострадала их машина, поэтому, Персия-сама, нам нужны деньги на ремонт. Шеф вздохнул, но денег обещал дать. Через несколько дней машина была как новенькая, славные борцы за добро и спра... простите, борцы с преступностью прекратили облегчённо вздыхать, а злодеи Шварц – мерзко хихикать. Шульдих начал старательно распускал слухи о паранормальных способностях своих товарищей. Персия решил котятами больше не рисковать и посылал их против обычных клиентов – политиков и бизнесменов. Жизнь вошла в нормальную колею.

* * *

_Полгода спустя, зимой._

– Вайс, у вас есть новое задание! – привычно пробубнил голос с тёмного экрана. – Ваша цель – Аои Тидзуру по прозвищу Хэлл, лидер ОПГ Шрайент и начальник научной лаборатории Такатори Масафуми...  
– Такатори шинэ!!! – машинально отозвался Айя.  
– Охотники Света, – упрямо продолжал гнуть свою линию Персия, – отправляйтесь по следу этой Твари Тьмы, и пусть она не увидит завтрашнего дня!  
Экран погас. Теперь, согласно устоявшейся традиции, должна была заскрипеть лесенка в подвал, после чего под цоканье каблучков, начиная со стройных ножек, появлялась прекрасная Леди в Алом. Однако сегодня традиция была грубо нарушена.  
Одновременно с привычным скрипом с лестницы доносилось странное хрустально-переливчатое позвякивание. Ещё секунда – и взглядам обалдевших Вайс предстало НЕЧТО. Закутанное, как фашист под Сталинградом, обросшее прозрачными сосульками – они-то и звенели, дрожащее крупной дрожью... Несколько мелких сосулек успели отвалиться, прежде чем НЕЧТО смогло разлепить смёрзшиеся губы и насморочным голосом просипеть:  
– Байс, бы бзе учаздбуеде?  
– Ч-что? – выдавил побледневший Ёджи. Айина ладонь поползла к рукояти катаны, Оми потянулся за арбалетом, а Кэн нервно сжал и разжал когти.  
– Я збраживаю, – с раздражением повторило НЕЧТО, – бы бзе учаздбуеде? – и оно извлекло из-за пазухи папку, покрытую сплошной ледяной коркой. Папку с трудом, но признали: именно в ней обычно носила оперативку красавица Мэнкс.  
– А Мэнкс сегодня не придёт? – ляпнул Кэн. Существо смерило его бешеным взглядом.  
– Да это же и есть Мэнкс! – осенило Ёджи. – Любовь моя, ты с каждым днём всё прекраснее!  
Мэнкс обожгла его ещё более яростным взглядом, швырнула папку ему в лицо и удалилась, гордо задрав подбородок и продолжая позвякивать сосульками.  
Балинеза спас Оми: он успел сбить брошенную папку болтом из арбалета. Айя невозмутимо подобрал её с пола и начал изучать содержимое. Вайс замерли в благоговейном молчании. Через несколько минут Абиссинец оторвался от оперативки и оглядел боевых товарищей:  
– Действовать будем так...

* * *

Такатори Масафуми был гениальным учёным, но отнюдь не кабинетным червём. Он вовсе не чуждался радостей жизни, а его основное хобби удивляло многих: он увлекался созданием голограмм. Сегодня он пытался при помощи проектора изобразить что-то вроде монстра Франкенштейна. Шрайент, его верные подруги и помощницы, кружком сидели рядом и вслух обсуждали новое творение шефа.  
– Папа, он такой страшный, – испуганно протянула маленькая Тот, приёмная дочь Масафуми.  
– Глупенькая, – успокоила её обычно хмурая Ной, относившаяся к девочке как к младшей сестрёнке. – Он же не настоящий, видишь?  
Тот кивнула, детские глазёнки заблестели интересом.  
– А давайте ещё несколько штук похожих сделаем, и по саду расставим! – предложила шутница Шоэн. – Пусть гостей пугают!  
– Дельная мысль, – похвалила Хэлл. – Я попробую написать программку, чтоб они ещё и шевелились. Тогда никто в нашу лабораторию сунуться не рискнёт!  
А в это время Вайс, с ненавистью глядя то на машину, в моторе которой замёрз бензин, то на невозмутимого Фудзимию, громко обсуждали, что лучше: коньки – или всё-таки лыжи?..


End file.
